


In a Different Light [PODFIC]

by OscarTheSlouch



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Blindness, Chaptered, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-13 18:04:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11190438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OscarTheSlouch/pseuds/OscarTheSlouch
Summary: Tony suffers a serious injury but refuses to take time and recover. Shocking.  Even Captain America can't make Tony slow down.  A podfic of marinarusalka's In a Different Light.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In a Different Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/542966) by [marinarusalka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinarusalka/pseuds/marinarusalka). 



> First, I'd like to give a great big "thank you!" to author marinarusalka! Thanks a billion for letting me record--so fun!

Length: 28 min 46 secs

On Mediafire (28.93 MB mp3) : [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/2p69c65aiqd3acv/In_a_different_light_1.mp3)

Or on SoundCloud: [HERE](https://soundcloud.com/oscar-the-slouch/in-a-different-light-chapter-1)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 of marinarusalka's In a Different Light
> 
> Turns out, a blind Tony is even more impossible and paranoid than a Tony with sight. Steve didn't even know that was possible.

Length: 38 min 37 secs

On Mediafire (37.93 MB mp3) : [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/qk6esjawlu9s1re/in_a_different_light_2.mp3)

Or on SoundCloud: [HERE](https://soundcloud.com/oscar-the-slouch/in-a-different-light-chapter-2)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 of marinarusalka's In a Different Light
> 
> Steve has a personal epiphany regarding Tony. Also, more scorpion action!

Length: 46 min 47 secs

On Mediafire (46 MB mp3) : [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/3x1dmhkpjkpf16r/In_a_different_light_3.mp3)

Or on SoundCloud: [HERE](https://soundcloud.com/oscar-the-slouch/in-a-different-light-chapter-3)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve tries to apologize to Tony for kissing him. Turns out, Tony wasn't looking for that particular apology. If you've been waiting for the sex scenes, your wait is over. ; )

Length: 21 min 35 secs

On Mediafire (22 MB mp3) : [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/hefoufs96covo80/In_a_different_light_4.mp3)

Or on SoundCloud: [HERE](https://soundcloud.com/oscar-the-slouch/in-a-different-light-chapter-4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've made it to the end, thanks for listening! Love you forever if you leave feedback!


End file.
